(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a socket for optical fiber connector, and more particularly, to a socket for optical fiber connector used in signal transmission of video displays and having a protective hood capable of opening and automatically closing at an opening thereof, wherein the protective hood is modularized for accommodating usages of variously designed bases and assemblies, thereby achieving effects as having easy assembly, minimizing volumes of plastic housings and lowering production cost.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 7 showing a conventional socket for optical fiber connector, the prior art comprises a socket plastic housing a and a light receiving and emitting element b disposed in the plastic housing a. In the front of the plastic housing a is provided with a pentagonal opening c for inserting a plug of an optical fiber (this is a prior art and shall not be further described), so as to accomplish data transmissions of video display.
According to the aforesaid structure, a shortcoming thereof is that signal transmissions thereof are inevitably affected should a lens b1 of the light receiving and emitting element b is contaminated. It is then necessary to protect the lens b1 from any possible contaminations all the way from production, installation and application of the optical fiber connector. Therefore, industrialists have added a movable door d at the opening c at the front of the plastic housing a as indicated in FIG. 8. Referring to FIG. 8 showing such prior socket for optical fiber connector, the disadvantage thereof is that the volume of the plastic housing is subsequently multiplied for that the shape and size of the pentagonal opening c at the front of the plastic housing a is a common standard used in the industry and is invariable. Hence additional provision of a movable door that opens inwardly at this standardized opening naturally increases the structural thickness of the movable door d, and the plastic housing having an enlarged size may then become unsuitable in existing computer equipment. Above all, modern computer equipment are all developed for aiming at being small in size and light in weight, and thus requirements of present needs are contradicted if any of the computer parts are larger than they used to be; such elements not only lack practicability but also innovative perspectives. Therefore, it is a vital task as how to make advancements for overcoming the disadvantages of the prior arts shown in FIGS. 7 and 8.
In the view of the shortcomings of prior sockets for optical fiber connectors, the primary object of the invention is to provide a socket for optical fiber connector comprising a protective hood designed in coordination with a base and a light receiving and emitting element thereof. The protective hood is a modularized structure for accomplishing effects as having easy assembly, minimizing volume of plastic housings and lowering production cost.
To accomplish the above object, the invention comprises a modularized protective hood in a plastic housing thereof, wherein the modularized protective hood further comprises a rectangular front cover, and a movable door pivotally disposed at two sides of the interior thereof, respectively. Length and width of the front cover are less than those of common plastic housings. At a front panel of the front cover is provided with a standardized opening, a protruding portion is disposed at upper and lower positions approaching front edges of two side panels of the front cover, respectively, such that each of the protruding portions forms an axis mount, and an outwardly projecting interlocking portion is provided at a rear end of the two side panels, respectively. The plastic housing further comprises a movable door disposed with a short axis at upper and lower edges thereof, respectively, wherein between short axes is accommodated with a spring, respectively, and at the center of the breadth of the movable door is transversely disposed with a groove, such that the movable doors are maintained as closed through the supportive effect that the springs have at the bottom of the movable doors and the inner sides of the side panels of the front cover when being pivotally disposed in the axis mounts formed at the interior of the front cover using the short axes, and are extended inward for that the breadth of the movable doors and the position of the grooves are exactly corresponded with the shape of the opening at the front cover. Therefore, the plastic housing according to the invention may satisfy requirements of various vendors in manufacturing and assembly, thereby accomplishing effects as having easy assembly, minimizing volume of plastic housings, and lowering production cost.